Purrsuasive Attraction
by Sinnamon-toast-Chat
Summary: Marinette was determined to keep her relationship with Chat Noir strictly partial to Ladybug and her PARTNER Chat Noir. but when Chat takes a special interest in Marinette she begins to learn and notice things about the cat that she hadn't as ladybug. and she can't deny the attraction that developed between them. could the duo's lives get any more complicated? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Marinette didn't know if this was a stroke of amazing luck or a terrible twist of fate. Her heart had nearly stopped when her teacher spoke, and she didn't have to look to guess that Alya was staring at her with wide eyes. "And the final pair is Marinette and Adrien." the teacher spoke as she turned to place papers on her desk. Adrien looked back at the shocked girl behind him and they're gazes locked before Marinette quickly averted her eyes, a bright dark cherry red blush spreading over her cheeks and the tops of her ears.

When the teacher called for everyone to get with their respective partners for their physics project everyone quickly got busy working on the paper of questions that each group had to answer before they could actually start on their project.

Adrien turned around in his seat to look at Marinette. "Hey Marinette, you ready to get started on the questions?" Marinette just stared at the boy in front of her. His soft blonde hair that flipped up ever so slightly, his deep green eyes that almost seemed to gaze right through her. It wasn't until she felt Tikki nudge against her leg in her purse that she remembered Adrien had asked her a question. He stared at the girl, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Uh..." Marinette started. "H-hello A-Adrien! Uh, yeah, b-but I'm n-n-not very physics at g-good...I mean I'm not v-very good at p-physics." Marinette mentally scolded herself for stuttering so much. She could feel Alya's sympathetic look boring into her side without even glancing at her best friend.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, now let's get started." Adrien said kindly, studying the three questions typed on the paper. He rattled one of them off in a way that sounded like he already knew the answer. "Number one, the absorption of ink by blotting paper involves what?" Adrien looked up toward Marinette to see if she knew the answer.

"Uh..." Marinette tried to think of what the answer might be. "V-viscosity of ink?" Marinette asked, seemingly shrinking down into her chair as she hesitantly said her answer.

"Um, no. You were close though. It's capillary action phenomenon." Adrien said smiling kindly up at the blushing girl. Marinette sank even lower in her seat, and she was fairly certain Adrien was only being so nice to make her feel better.

Adrien looked up at the girl behind him. He couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed. He knew this wasn't how she acted all the time. She jerked and laughed with Alya, and she was snarky and opinionated when she was talking to Chloe, in fact he kind of admired her for standing up to the bratty rich girl who thought she deserved everything she wanted because daddy was the mayor. And he knew for a fact that Marinette didn't act that way around Chat Noir, in fact she acted startlingly like Ladybug around Chat. Adrien sighed. Maybe Marinette would be more comfortable if Chat Noir was her partner. Adrien paused and looked up quickly as an idea formed in his mind. A smirk curled the corners of his mouth, excited for the night to come.

Some how Adrien had gone the entire class without making Marinette faint, though there were a few scares. Quickly Adrien began making his way to a secluded area to transform when he stopped suddenly, something else catching his attention.

"Change partners." a voice said from Adriens previous classroom. He slowly walked over to the door and cracked it open, peaking inside. He would be lying if he said he was surprised by what he saw. Inside, standing in the center of the classroom was Chloe, her hands were at her hips and she was tilted forward slightly, obviously trying to be intimidating. And the poor girl on the other side of the drama queens wrath was...Marinette? Adrien stared at the two girls. He noticed how Marinette's posture changed, she stood up straighter, and her cheeks began to turn a dark shade of crimson. However it wasn't like how Marinette was blushing earlier during class, this wasn't embarrassment or fluster. Marinette looked angry. Adrien couldn't think of a single time he had ever seen Marinette angry.

"Are you just not going to answer me?" Chloe asked once more, leaning forward slightly more. "Request a different partner. I don't need some low class common girl anywhere near MY Adrien." Chloe made sure to exaggerate the my in her statement.

Adrien could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, but if he went in there and yelled at Chloe to leave Marinette alone that would only cause more problems for him and for Marinette. So very calmly, Adrien opened the door and cleared his throat to let the girls know he was there, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chloe jerked around, honestly Adrien was surprised she didn't topple over in the process.

"Adrien," Chloe started, her eyes wide at the sudden sight of the boy who's attention she always tries to attract. "I was just-"

"Being rude?" Adrien finished walking over to the two girls, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of Chloe for a moment, looking her in the eyes before sauntering over to Marinette and slinging his left arm over her shoulder. A deep red color of strawberries burst across Marinette's face, seemingly darker than when she had been mad at Chloe. Luckily Adrien was focused on Chloe so he didn't see it.

What was he doing? All of this he was doing seemed all too much like something Chat Noir would do.

"Chloe," Adrien said, pulling Marinette closer, and frankly she was fearful she might faint. "Marinette is my partner, and I don't expect that to be changed any time soon, so please stop bullying her.

Marinette stared up at Adrien awe struck at the fact that the boy who barely even noticed her, her crush, was defending her. Granted everyone hated Chloe, but still. Marinette was suddenly brought back to reality when Chloe turned on her heal and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Sorry about that." Adrien said suddenly. "But you know Chloe."

Marinette just stared at Adrien for a moment before answering. "N-n-no, I'm pretty used t-to her a-actually."

"Well I guess I'll be going now, unless of course you would like me to help you with the Physics work." Adrien said genuinely, giving Marinette a warm smile.

"I-I would, um, b-but I have to go soon, m-my parents a-are expecting me back at the shop and..." Marinette had no idea where she was going with this, it really just sounded like she was rambling. Well she kind of was, but spending that much time alone with Adrien? Marinette had a feeling that if she blushed anymore today it might get permanently stuck to her face. "I-I'll work on it tonight though, a-and you can check my work t-tomorrow." Marinette tried to manage a grin, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, the smile on her face was beginning to make her cheeks cramp. She didn't think she could take much more of this.

"Okay," Adrien said with a smile. "I will see you later." and with that Adrien turned and walked out the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. Marinette gave a sigh of relief when she figured Adrien was out of ear shot. She was fighting the urge to just slink down to the floor and sit there the rest of the night.

Marinette dropped her head onto her desk, gowning as she dropped the pencil, considering just giving up on the physics problems on the paper and go work on that new design she had created. But if she did that Adrien might be disappointed in her and she didn't think she would be able to take that. Tikki came and floated around her head, looking down at the physics problems on her paper.

"Marinette? Didn't Adrien say he would help you?" The Kwami asked looking down at her charge, who currently had her eyes closed and her hair was beginning to fall from her neat pigtails they had been in during the day.

"Yes, but I don't want Adrien to have to do all of the work. Even if i suck at physics I have to at least try." Marinette said staring down at the paper once again. "BUT NONE OF THIS FREAKING MAKE SENSE!

"don't worry Marinette, you'll get through this. I believe in you." Marinette looked over at her cute pink Kwami hovering over her head with a bright smile on it's face.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette said with a sigh. "I wonder if Ladybug would be better at Physics."

"Marinette, you know as well as it do that you are just as amazing as Ladybug because you are Ladybug, and Ladybug is you. You're amazing Marinette." Tikki smiled brightly, Marinette smiled back warmly as a determined look crossed over her face and she picked up her pencil and began her work on her physics work again.

Marinette was in the middle of reading one of the questions when a sharp tapping sounded from her window, giving her so much of a start she nearly collapsed out of her chair and onto the hard floor. Tikki darted away and disappeared under one of Marinette's many pillows on her bed. The tap came again against the window and Marinette turned around to see a familiar black cat crouched outside her window, his green eyes seemed almost luminescent glowing against the blackness of the night, his pale blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight, nearly giving him a halo like glow around his head, interrupted by the two large black triangles that were cat ears on top of his head. One of his hands rested against the window, claws tapping the glass.

Marinette was started by the pale blush that dusted her cheeks. Brushing it off Marinette stood from her seat and walked to her window, opening it to be greeted by the smiling blonde.

"Hello princess." Chat said climbing through the window and past Marinette, sauntering toward the middle of the room.

"I'm busy right now Chat I don't have time to entertain you." Marinette said walking back over to her desk and sitting down to focus on he physics work.

"You're presence is entertainment enough my princess." Chat smiled at the light blush that appeared on Marinette's face. "What are you working on?" Chat asked placing a hand on one side of Marinette's desk, leaning his weight on it. He was close enough to Marinette not to make her uncomfortable, but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She caught the scent of his cologne. She didn't know quite what it was, but she could swear she had smelled it before.

"I'm doing a project for physics." Marinette said trying to make sense of the question in front of her, getting annoyed when she couldn't.

"Aren't projects usually done in groups?" Chat asked hoping he wasn't giving too much away.

"Yeah, I'm doing it with a classmate, Adrien Agreste, but I don't want him to have to do all of the work, so I have to try to get this done." Marinette said, dropping her pencil back on the desk with a light thud, and leaning her head back against the chair.

Chat felt a smirk curve the corner of his mouth. "Well Princes," He started, picking up Marinettes pencil and twirling it around in his clawed hands. "I'll have you know that this cat is quite good at physics and would be more than happy to help a beautiful lady such as yourself." Marinette rolled her eyes at the leather clad boy's flirtatious offer.

Marinette looked up toward the blonde, who was currently hovering over her expectantly. She sighed. "You? Good at physics?" Marinette stifled a laugh that arose when thinking about getting homework help from her partner who could barely think of a plan before charging into any kind of battle.

"It's my favorite subject actually." Chat said quickly as he snatched the physics paper from Marinette's desk before she could grab it back. He pranced toward the middle of the room studying the page in his hands.

"Hey give that back you dumb cat!" Marinette said about to get up out of her chair to chase the cat.

"What causes radiocarbon to be produced in the atmosphere?" Chat said as Marinette jumped to try and snatch the page form his clawed hands. "Well that's easy, it's obviously the collision between fast neutrons and nitrogen nuclei." Finally Marinette jumped high enough to grab Chat Noir's wrist and yank it down, pulling the paper from his fingers. "So what do you say Princess, let me help you?" Chat asked with a wide grin. Marinette opened her mouth to speak when she realized she was still holding Chat's wrist, a slight blush crept across her face and she quickly dropped it.

She looked at him, she didn't want to let Chat help, she wanted to do it herself, even if she got it wrong. She was about to say no when Adrien came to mind. But if she tried to do this herself and got it wrong that would just be more work for him, and she didn't want that. Marinette sighed. "Fine." She said. The grin on Chat's face widened as he plucked the paper back form Marinette's hand.

"Good, now lets get started, princess," Chat said looking at the paper. "What are nuclear sizes expressed in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was not ready to get up when her alarm went off that morning. She clicked snooze without even opening her eyes, turning onto her side to get some more sleep.

"Marinette." Tikki said, floating up to her charge who groaned at the Kwami. "It's time to get up." Marinette rolled over, cracking her eyes open. She had spent the majority of the night studying physics with Chat and was running on not nearly enough sleep.

Sitting up in bed Marinette rubbed her eyes, extending her arms in a stretch as she remembered the night before. She had never even considered how smart Chat actually was. He had been able to answer every question on the paper as well as explain to her why it was the answer in a way she actually make sense of. Not to mention he hadn't gotten annoyed when she was having trouble understanding. He'd had to explain capillary action phenomenon three times in three different ways before she actually understood what was being presented to her. Then Marinette started remembering other parts of the night. How Chat's eyes glowing against the blackness of the night, the moon and the starts making his golden hair look soft and silver, gently ruffled from the wind as he made his way across roof tops just to get to her house. The way he had stood so close to her and made her blush. And the scent of him that she recognized but couldn't quite place. Marinette felt the blush grace her face and stopped her train of thought before she could think about Chat Noir anymore.

By the end of the night Marinette was laying face first on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth while Chat lay on his back next to her tossing one of her pillows up in the air and catching it, all while explaining answers and just giving Marinette some basic insight about physics that she might need. Marinette had fallen asleep after a while and when she awoke the next morning, Chat was gone.

Adrien walked into class, still tired from the night before. When he arrived at his seat he found himself thinking about the previous night. The way he finally managed to help Marinette understand her homework. Then his mind wandered to other parts of the night, like when he first arrived and he saw the way the golden light from her lamp glowed against her blue-black hair. The way her hair was falling across her face and out of the tidy twin tails it had been in previously through the day, and how he had fought himself not to brush it away so he could properly see her face. The way she seemed to have a slight pink tint barely dusted over her cheeks constantly. And finally how she had been so peaceful and relaxed when she had fallen asleep on one of her pillows next to him, her arms draped forward above her. He had left silently, making sure not to wake her as he did. Adrien was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Nino arrived.

"Hey dude," Nino said as he walked into the class and sat down next to his best friend. "What's with the face? You thinking of something pleasant?"

"W-what...no, I mean-" Adrien said suddenly, a pink blush creeping across his face. Nino only laughed as he put his bag on the floor next to him.

"Alright, what ever you say." It was then that Marinette walked in, Alya right next to her. They were talking about something when they walked in that made Marinette laugh. She glanced over at Adrien, the smile still on her face, and their eyes met. Marinette looked away quickly as a bright blush dusted her cheeks and she walked past him to her seat behind the blonde.

The teacher called for everyone to get together with their partners and start working on their project. Marinette cast a glance at Alya, who simply gave her best friend a wink before turning to talk to Nino about their project. Marinette turned back to Adrien who was looking at her.

"So did you get the paper done last night?" Adrien asked. He turned around in his seat so he was actually facing Marinette. Adrien smiled when he saw Marinette's cheeks turn a slight tint of red. Her eyes went wide before she hastily answers.

"U-uh, yes!" Marinette said picking up her bag and rifling through it to find the paper from the day before. When she finally found it she laid it down on her desk before placing her bag back on the ground. Adrien picked up the paper and skimmed over it, he smiled.

"Wow Marinette," Adrien faked surprise at the correct answers listed on the sheet. "Did you do this by yourself?" Adrien asked, already knowing the answer. He grinned at the flustered pink blush that graced the dark haired girls cheeks. This seemed like it was going to be one of Adrien's favorite thing to do, but he wondered if he could still do it dressed as chat.

"A-actually," Marinette started to stutter. She tried to force the sentence out smoothly. "I-I had a friend h-help me." Marinette smiled nervously as Adrien grinned when she called him her friend.

"This seems like quite the nice friend." Adrien said, pretending like he had no idea who this friend was that Marinette was talking about.

"Actually he's more of a dork, but sweet." Marinette said, getting distracted by her thoughts of Chat that she hadn't noticed the semi-shocked look that crossed over Adrien's features, combined with a light pink blush. He smiled. Not to mention her speech had come out without a single stutter.

"Well then," Adrien started. "I guess we'd better get started on the rest of this project." Marinette just smiled as a response. As they worked neither of them seemed to notice Chloe's death glare directed toward Marinette.

When the bell for the end of class sounded Adrien said goodbye to Marinette and he and Nino exited the class, Chloe angrily on their heels, shooting a glare in Marinette's direction.

Alya, who had seen it, glanced over at her best friend. "Girl, she's totally jealous of you." Alya said putting her things into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. The two girls giggled about Chloe being angry as they made their way to the indoor cafeteria, neither really wanted to leave to go get lunch. When they reached the large room Alya changed the topic of the conversation.

"So, about Adrien." The girl started, a wicked smile playing on her face.

Marinette blushed. "W-what about him?" The two girls sat down at one of the tables before Alya continued.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how nice he's being to you girl, and don't say you haven't noticed too." Alya said smiling at her red faced friend. "I swear I've never seen you blush so much, even around Adrien, I was worried you might spontaneously combust or something." Marinette's face only seemed to grow redder. Marinette was about to disagree with her friend when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Marinette." Marinette turned and when she saw who spoke she considered Alya's theory of spontaneous combustion a viable threat. Right in front of her was Adrien, smiling warmly at her. "You did really well in Physics today. If you ever need help with any school work don't hesitate to ask. Or you could ask that friend of yours."

Marinette just sat there staring at her crush for what seemed like an hour. She only realized Adrien had spoken to her when Alya elbowed her arm. "T-T-T-Thanks!" Marinette said louder than she had originally intended. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears burned from the red blush that covered them. Adrien smiled and gave the girl a small wink before calmly walking off toward a very interested Nino. When he was gone Marinette fell back into her best friend's awaiting arms. Alya knew her well.

"Marinette!" Alya said smiling. "I think he's beginning to notice you." Marinette wasn't even close to the right state of mind to respond to her friend.

...

Marinette's day had been eventful to say the least. She spend the day talking (or at least trying to) to Adrien, making Chloe so mad she stormed out in the middle of class, being chased by non other then Sabrina. And then of course there was Adrien complimenting her at lunch, nearly causing her to faint. She could feel the blush cross her face again as she walked in her front door. Happily she climbed the stairs to the door that lead to her bedroom. She was perfectly content when she walked in. That was until she saw something that made her jump, having to grab the door frame to keep from falling to the ground. There, completely relaxed inside her window sill, one leg swinging back and forth in the room while the other was perched on the sill. His back was leaning lazily against the frame and he looked at her like he had been expecting her. (Well it's her room so he probably was) His tail draped down the window, nearly touching the ground.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked as the cat slinked down from her window, his tail swaying softy behind him him, in tune with the sway of his hips.

"Your words hurt me princess. I just wanted to come and see how her majesty's physics class went today." Chat said with a grin, pretending to be offended by Marinette's words.

"It went fine." She said rolling her eyes at the over dramatic cat.

"You're welcome." Chat said, his gloved hands coming to rest on one of his cocked hips.

Marinette sighed. "Thank you. You're help really came in handy today." Marinette rolled her eyes again when Chat's face lit up at her compliment.

"So," Chat started, with a wide gin. "Who is this Adrien guy?"

Marinette blushed at Chat's sudden inquiring about her crush, putting her hands behind her back nervously. "Adrien?" Marinette started.

"Yeah, he's that guy you're doing this project with right?" Chat asked, enjoying how flustered he managed to get Marinette, watching as she switched from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor.

"Y-yeah, he's my partner." Marinette said.

"Tell me about him." Chat said, earning a shocked look from Marinette.

"What? Why?"

"I wanna know, make sure my princess is in good hands." Chat smiled when Marinette's blush deepened. "Come on, what's he like?"

Marinette thought for a second before answering. "H-He's really nice and sweet. He's always so kind and polite, he's never mean and bratty like Chloe. I honestly don't know how he tolerates her. And I kind of admire him for it." Marinette said, growing agitated at her thoughts of Chloe. She glanced back up at Chat and he was glad that his mask hid most of the blush on his face. Marinette felt her own face go hot when she looked at him. The setting sun was shining into her room, making Chat Noir's hair look even more golden then usual. His eyes glowed as he stared at her, the black mask framing them, making them look particularly green.

Marinette was shaken from her thoughts by a loud piercing beep. It took her a moment to realize it was coming from Chat's ring. "Well I think that's my cue to leave." Chat said with a smile. Marinette didn't really notice when Chat stepped forward and leaned down, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't register what he was doing until his kiss was on her cheek. His lips remained there for a moment before he pulled away slightly, whispering softly. She felt his breath against her ear, "That was Paw-sitively enlightening, princess. I'll see you later." and with that Chat disappeared out Marinette's window. She stared after him in shock, thinking "I really need to start locking that."


	3. Chapter 3

Tikki sat silently as she watched Marinette pace back and fourth, looking disheveled from tossing and turning that night, her arms were flailing around frantically as she practically shouted.

"What was he thinking?" Marinette said as she paced faster. "What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Maybe he likes you." Tikki suggested hoping this wouldn't spark another rant form her charge.

"But he likes Ladybug. Not me." Marinette argued, But stopped pacing and looked at her hands as if she were thinking.

"But you are Ladybug." Tikki said floating up to the agitated girl. A look of panic crossed over Marinette's features.

"Tikki, do you think he's figured it out?" Marinette asked hastily toward the Kwami.

"I doubt it." Tikki reassured, fairly certain. Chat was smart, but that was a little far. "But maybe he sees the similarities." Marinette gave a sigh of relief before another looked crossed over her.

"Well either way it doesn't matter, because I like Adrien." Marinette said. A worried look came over her and she looked at Tikki. "Right?"

"Isn't it possible to like them both?" Tikki asked. Marinette sighed, crouching down to the ground and burying her face in her knees. This was just getting more and more confusing the more she thought about it.

...

Marinette sat down in her seat in class, Alya next to her. Alya looked at her best friend, a worried look on her face. Marinette was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Hey, Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asked, snapping her friend back into reality.

"U-uh yeah. Just had a weird dream last night." Marinette lied, smiling at her friend. Alya was about to reply when the bell rang for class and Adrien and Nino walked in. Marinette felt the pang of guilt in her stomach when Adrien looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, half-halfheartedly though it was.

The teacher immediately called for everyone to get started on the project, since they only had few days left to finish it. Both Adrien and Marinette pull out a physics paper and began to work on the questions. Though Marinette's mind was else where, focused on a certain pestering black cat.

Adrien looks up from the paper, glancing at the dark haired girl in front of him. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, her blue eyes looking at the paper in front of her, but Adrien could tell she wasn't actually reading it. Adrien stared at her for a little longer, wondering why she seemed so preoccupied. Was it possibly something he had done to make her upset? Adrien began to worry as he opened his mouth to speak to the girl.

"Hey Marinette?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Marinette jumped as she seemed to be pulled back into reality by Adrien talking to her. She put her hands up, frantically saying, "Y-yes! I'm fine. O-of course!" Adrien seemed to visibly relax, though he still felt there was something wrong, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Though he just smiled warmly at her.

Alya sensed this was a good time to jump in and that was exactly what she did. (Sometimes you got to help your friends out). "Hey, so me and Nino are going to that small cafe down the street for lunch, I was wondering if you guys wanted to tag along." Alya glanced at Marinette, who was blushing slightly at the idea of spending lunch with Adrien.

"That sounds great!" Adrien said, then he looked at Marinette. "That is, if you're okay with that." Adrien said shyly. Marinette blushed when Adrien took an interest in her comfort.

"U-uh. Y-yeah, that sounds like fun." Marinette said shyly. Adrien smiled at her, and gave a small wink, making a dark crimson color burst on her cheeks.

"Great!" Alya said as the bell for the lunch break rang. The group stood and started to make their way out of the school and to the cafe.

When the group got outside Marinette was shocked by how cold it was. She shivered under her jacket as they started walking toward the cafe. Adrien noticed this a looked at her. He assumed he was feeling particularly Chat Noir like because he did something incredibly out of character for him. He calmly reached over and wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, hugging her against his body. Marinette could feel her face heat up so hot she was sure she would explode, but she didn't move away, instead she pushed in closer, enjoying the familiar warmth he gave off. Then it hit her. The spicy scent of the cologne he wore, Chat wore the same scent. Why? Marinette thought for a moment, trying not to visibly panic. 'Could Adrien be Chat?' She thought to herself then she smiled weakly. 'There's no way Adrien could be Chat. Lots of guys buy the same cologne. Plus they're nothing alike, Adrien is so kind and sweet and caring while Chat was...Chat was...quick to action, impatient and not to mention overly flirtatious. But Chat was also sweet and kind. And he cared, especially about her. He had taken more hits for her than she could count. Not to mention, as much as Marinette hated to admit it, but Chat was rather handsome, tall and slender, but muscular as well, his leather suit making that fact overly and distractingly obvious. Marinette felt her face heat up again, but this time it wasn't because she was so close to Adrien.

It wasn't until she'd heard him say her name for the third time that she realized Adrien had been talking to her. "W-what? S-sorry I was just thinking." Marinette said, being snapped back just into reality. Adrien smiled kindly at her, slightly amused by how cute Marinette looked at that moment...wait, did he just think that?

"U-uh, yeah we're here." Adrien said pointing out the cafe. Nino and Alya were already walking inside. Honestly Marinette had completely forgotten the other pair were there.

"Let's go inside." Marinette said as she and Adrien walked toward the doors. When they got inside Adrien unwrapped his arm from Marinette's shoulder. It only took a moment for Marinette to already miss his touch. They walked over to the front counter. Each member of the group ordered some different kind of sandwich. Marinette requested a coffee while Adrien stuck with water. Marinette went to grab her wallet, but Adrien stopped her.

"I got it." Adrien said, pulling out money.

"You don't have to pay for me." Marinette said quickly, knowing her face was getting red, Adrien smiled at the flustered girl.

"I know," Adrien said. "But I want to." And with that Adrien handed the cashier the money and the group walked over to a table. Alya sat next to Marinette while Nino sat next to Adrien, the blonde and Marinette opposite of each other.

Adrien looked at the girl opposite him, her blue-black hair glowing underneath the overhead lights, a light pink color appearing on her pale cheeks as she spoke to Alya about something that he wasn't really listening to. Adrien thought back to the night before, when he had kissed her on the cheek. A light pink color dusted his face when he thought about it.

It was Nino's voice that brought Adrien back to real life. "So what do you think Adrien?" Nino asked, looking at his friend as Adrien jumped slightly.

Adrien blinked. "Sorry, what was the question again?" Adrien asked looking away from Marinette.

"The project for physics, what do you think about it?" Nino repeated the question, looking at Adrien with a look that said 'What the hell dude?'

"I don't think it's too hard, but that might be just because I have a good partner." Adrien glanced at Marinette, smiling at the blush that appeared on her face. Meanwhile Alya gaped at the compliment Adrien payed toward Marinette.

"I thought Marinette sucked at phy-OW!" Nino shouted when Alya kicked him from under the table, giving him a look to shut up. "I-I mean, yeah that must be it." Nino looked apologetically at Alya, who smiled.

Both Adrien and Marinette laughed at the situation.

"So," Alya started, pulling out her phone. "I wonder what Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing right now. Like what they do in their normal lives."

Marinette jumped at the mention of Ladybug. "Well, its been pretty quiet this week. They probably go to school like everyone else."

"I wonder if they go to our school." Alya said as she opened her lady-blog to check how it was doing. "You know Marinette, you would make a pretty good Ladybug, don't you think?"

Marinette stiffened, a slight panic rushing over her. "U-uh!"

"But Marinette is way too clumsy to be Ladybug." Nino cut in, biting into his sandwich. Marinette sighed in relief, sliding down into the seat.

Adrien looked at Marinette, studying her. Marinette would actually make a pretty good Ladybug. They had the same hairstyles and hair colors. They had similar voices and they were about the same height, though that could all be coincidence. Nino was right, Marinette is pretty clumsy, but he would keep her in mind.

...

When they got back to the school Alya and Nino separated from the group. Adrien looked over at Marinette and said he had to go take care of a pesky detail and he would be back in a minute, then he disappeared. Marinette didn't mind, in fact with everything that had been going on she was glad to get some time to breathe. However, it appears as if she wasn't so lucky to get it.

"Who do you think you are?" A voice came from behind Marinette and she turned to see a furious Chloe behind her, her hands placed firmly on her hips, feet planted on the ground in an apparently supposed to be intimidating stance.

Marinette just stared at the girl in front of her for a moment before taking a similar stance. "What is your problem Chloe?" Marinette snapped at the blonde.

"My problem, Marinette, is that you are allowed anywhere near my sweet Adrien!" Chloe snapped back. "Do you not realize that Adrien Agreste is MINE!?" Chloe narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl.

"You don't own Adrien, Chloe! What the Hell makes you think he's yours?!" Marinette shouted, loosing her temper. Chloe looked slightly taken aback by Marinette's outburst, but soon regained her stance toward the girl.

"I've known him longer than you! And I think we both know he's only being nice to a common bakery girl like you because he has to. I'm just saying what he's thinking." Chloe said smugly, cocking her hips to the side. Marinette stepped back, the shock and hurt evident in her eyes.

Adrien looked at the little black Kwami in front of him, swallowing wedges of cheese in single gulps. Adrien rolled his eyes, deciding Plagg had had enough and put the rest of the cheese away, at the upset argument of the little back cat. Adrien put the Kwami back in his shirt pocket and beginning to walk back to where Marinette was supposed to be. Then he heard it.

"He's only being nice to a common bakery girl like you because he has to. I'm just saying what he's thinking." Adrien knew that voice, in fact it's a voice that he hears way too often.

"When Adrien turned the corner it wasn't Chloe that made him stop dead. It was the look on Marinette's face. The hurt, the anger and the sadness that he knew he never wanted to see again. Adrien felt the Anger bubble up in him, and his cheeks burned. He wanted to walk out there and put Chloe in her place, but then the only useful piece of advice his father had ever given to him came to mind. "Think with your head, not you heart." Adrien held back, waiting until Chloe strolled away, satisfied with the reaction she had elicited from Marinette.

Marinette was silent when Adrien walked toward her. Marinette didn't even see him when he approached, not until he placed a kind hand on her shoulder, making her jump. He smiled apologetically before he noticed that look he hated so much was still there, she tried to hide it from him, but he could see it.

"Marinette," Adrien started." You know nothing Chloe said is actually true right?" Marinette looked up at the blonde boy that was her crush.

"Y-you heard that?" Marinette asked, looking down at her shoes.

Adrien just looked at Marinette for a moment. "Yeah. And Chloe's just jealous, don't take anything she says seriously. That's how I deal with her." Adrien smiled, as did Marinette.

"Thanks." Marinette said as she and Adrien began their way back to class.

Chat knew this would be the third night in a row, but he had to check in on her. Just to make sure she was okay. He jumped from roof top to roof top until he landed silently on Marinette's balcony. He smiled when he realized she was reading a book and not paying attention.

"Oh Juliet, your Romeo has arrived." Chat said, scaring Marinette. She shrieked and toppled off of the chair she was previously sitting on, the book flying to the floor. Seconds before Marinette would have hit the hard ground, Chat's arms are under her, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. Marinette looked up at the green eyes standing above her.

Chat looked down at Marinette, her hair was down and wet from her recent shower, framing her face delicately. Her blue eyes glowed against the night. Her cheeks were dusted pink, her shoulders a similar color. Chat could feel the deep blush mostly hidden by his mask. His heart beat faster as he stared at the girl in his arms. For once, he went against his fathers advice, and he acted with his heart, not his mind, because before he could think his lips were pressed against hers in a gentle kiss that left his head spinning wildly.

Marinette gasped when Chat's lips found hers. His claws were cold against her arm, and she was tempted to pull away, but when he kissed her heart and mind spun rapidly. His grip was stiff around her like he wasn't quite sure if what he was doing was okay. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his silky blonde hair, his arms loosened and he pulled her closer to him. When Marinette pulled away to breathe she stared up at the green eyed boy above her. They stared at one another until Marinette seemed to realize what had just happened. She shot forward, a dark red blush very evident on her face and she began to stutter.

"U-uh! Chat-" she began, but she had absolutely no idea where she was going with it. Chat Noir smiled at the sight of the flustered girl in front of him.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later, purrincess." Chat purred before disappearing off of Marinette's balcony. Marinette just stared after him, still in shock.

 _Note:_ _Oh my gosh this was so long, but I like how it played out, though we all know this isn't going to get easier for Marinette. But I want to know if any of you have any ideas of what you guys want to happen later 3_


	4. Announcement

_Announcement!_ _: Hey guys. So if you haven_ _'t already noticed you will see that I have changed my Username. I wanted to give you a heads up so that when you see a new name on your notifications you not like "who the hell is this person?" anyway the only reason I changed my Username is for the sole purpose of it Matching my Tumlbr URL. SPEAKING OF!(Segue) if you would like to get some special hints on up coming chapters or give some suggestions for things in up coming chapters (*Cough* Chapter four bc I'm stuck AF *Cough*) or if you just want to ask or say things because you like be...I mean I don't know why but, meh. Anyway Chapter four should be up soon...maybe...I hope._

 _I Love you guys!_

 _-Sinnamon-toast-Chat_


	5. Chapter 4: The cats Meow

Marinette sat at her desk, staring at the blank page in front of her, the empty sheet of paper in her sketch book staring up at her, not a single idea coming to mind. She slumps down in her chair, sighing. Then another thought burst into her mind, well a memory to be exact. The memory of a warm pair of lips on hers, arms wrapped around her gently, a cold ring pressing against her warm skin. It was cold outside, but with how dangerously close she was to him she was burning up. After he had left Marinette was eighty percent sure that she was running a fever. That damned cat, Chat Noir.

Marinette felt the red hot blush that covered her face. Now she felt twice as exhausted than she did just a few moments ago. That kiss was three days ago, why was she still freaking out about it? 'Maybe because you really enjoyed it and you miss it.' Marinette thought to herself, making the blush already dusted across her face grow darker. She buried her head in her hands and sighed again, trying not to think about that flirtatious black cat with his...charming compliments, smooth speech and slender but muscular body that had held her so tenderly that night.

"AH! Stop it, what am I doing!?" Marinette shouted, startling the sleeping pink Kwami next to her, causing it to fall off the desk and onto its charge's lap.

"Marinette," Tikki said, rising from Marinette's lap and floating so that she was face to face with her charge. "Is it really that bad that you like Chat Noir. I mean, you're Ladybug, you and Chat Noir have been together for centuries, and it wasn't out of the ordinary for them to develop feelings for each other."

Marinette groaned. "But I love Adrien, not Chat!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Can't you love them both?" Tikki asked, making Marinette glance up.

"But Adrien is so sweet and kind...and Chat is...well...Chat is..."

"Chat?" Tikki said, finishing Marinette's thought.

"Yes." Marinette said, exasperated, dropping her head back into her hands.

...

Marinette walked in the park, sketch book in hand. After her melt down about kissing Chat she'd decided to take a walk through the park next to the Eiffel tower, strolling through and watching the couples snuggle close together in blankets and coats, trying to combat the cold winter air.

Contently Marinette strolled until she found a secluded bench where no one could see her, that way she could think of some good designs while looking at the Eiffel tower. At least, she thought no one could see her.

He jumped from roof top to roof top, without really having a reason why. There wasn't a real reason for him being Chat right now, he just kind of felt like it. Though it took a bit of negotiating with Plagg to get him to agree with it.

Chat didn't know where he was going, just following where his legs took him, that was until he saw her. The familiar dark blue-black hair, pulled into two perfect twin ponytails at the base of her skull. She was sitting alone, looking up at the huge tower in front of her. An idea came to mind as Chat watched her for what felt like hours. He jumped off from the roof and started in a familiar direction.

Chat was used to publicity, as Adrien and Chat Noir, so he was pretty comfortable when he walked into the small cafe and everyone immediately began to take out their phones and take pictures and video of him. Very calmly and contently Chat strode over to the front counter.

"Two hot chocolates please." Chat said, raising two of his fingers to imitate the number, his claws shining sharply in the dim sunlight shinning through the large windows.

"W-w-will that be all?" The man behind the counter asked, stuttering immediately as he rang Chat up. Chat nodded happily.

Chat Noir decided to ditch the crown and reverts back to roof tops, heading towards the Eiffel tower. When he reached it, he was happy to see Marinette was still sat on the bench, her sketch book lay open on her lap as she gazed at the tower. Chat jumped from the roof of the building he was perched on and made his way over to the bench Marinette was relaxed in.

Marinette was facing the other direction so she didn't notice when Chat stood behind her, two hot chocolates in his clawed hands. Chat Noir smiled.

"What a romantic view." Chat said. Marinette jumped when she heard Chat speak behind her. Her sketch book fell open on the grassy ground. Marinette spun around quickly, glaring at the black cat. Chat just smiled. "Sorry." He said quietly. He handed her one of the cups of hot chocolate and jumped over the back of the bench to sit next to the pink faced girl.

Marinette took a sip of the hot chocolate, smiling at how good it was, and how it warmed her. "What are you doing here Chat?" She asked, taking another sip, looking at the leather clad boy sitting next to her. Suddenly Marinette blushed, the hot chocolate not being the only thing warming her up. Chat was sitting slouched against the bench, one leg crossed over the other, his cup resting on his knee. The dimly shinning cloud covered sun made his fair blonde hair almost look like it was sparkling. His eyes trained on the huge tower in front of them.

"I could ask you the same question," Chat said glancing over at the blushing dark haired girl, pulling her from her thoughts. "It's cold outside."

"I came here to think of some designs, so far no luck." Marinette said, slouching back. The two sat in silence for a few moments, neither really knowing what to talk about. That was, until Marinette received an unexpected visitor.

"Meow!" Marinette looked down to see a black cat, rubbing against her leg, purring as it did.

"Awe, well aren't you just adorable!" Marinette said, reaching down to pet the cat, the black feline nudging against Marinette's extended hand. The cat purred loudly, closing its eyes happily.

Chat looked at Marinette, then the cat, then back at the smiling girl next to him. Something arose in his chest, but it was different from the feeling he got when he looked at Ladybug, or that night when he'd kissed Marinette. This was much different. Chat looked black down at the cat, purring against Marinettes hand. Was he...jealous? No way! Why would he be jealous, he loved Ladybug! Chat looked back at the cat, annoyment rising in him. What was going on.

Chat looked at Marinette, and is breath hitched in his throat. Her face was flushed, a pink color dusting over her cheeks. Her blue eyes were large and happy, looking at the cat. Her coat hugged her petite frame, but her pink lips were drawing most of his attention.

"Chat?" Marinette said, pulling Chat out of his trance. He looked to see Marinette staring at him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Chat just stared for a moment. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Chat said quickly. He looks down and sees that Marinette was still petting the cat, he felt himself get annoyed again. "Why are you giving that cat so much attention?" Chat asked crossly.

"Because he's cute." Marinette explained, earning the cat a glare from her feline partner.

"Well, I'm cuter. You should give me attention." Chat said. Marinette laughed, raising her hand and playfully petting Chat's hair. At first she didn't expect anything, but when Chat started to purr Marinette's eyes widened and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, you purr?!" Marinette shouted. She tried to calm down when she realized how loud she was being and might attract attention, managing to muffle it down to a slight giggle.

Chat glared at the dark haired girl, getting flustered. "Don't laugh! I can't help it, I'm a cat!" Chat said crossing his arms across his chest.

Marinette giggled again, returning her attention to the cat at her feet. Chat looked down at it, getting annoyed once again at the cat. Marinette, who noticed, laughed again, earning a glare from Chat Noir.

"Oh come one, don't be mad." Marinette said playfully. Chat turned away from her, giving off fake anger and he once again crossed his arms over his chest. Marinette giggled, beginning to relentlessly pester Chat by poking his arms and shoulder blades with her thin fingers, not at all surprised by how firm and muscular they were. Chat rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh of amusement at the girl. The cat Marinette had previously been petting appeared to get bored and left, traveling to an older woman who was presumably its owner.

Chat holds his stance of fake anger and Marinette exhales heavily, then, an idea came to mind. Marinette smiled, figured out exactly how to get his attention and earn his forgiveness. She learned forward, turning his face with two fingers and pressed her lips tenderly against his. Chat's eyes widened in shock and Marinette smiled into the kiss when Chat Noir began to Purr again.


	6. Chapter 5: Snowy dates and realizations

Marinette walked into class that morning, Alya on her heals talking about how everyone had freaked out when Chat Noir had walked into a local cafe the day before.

"He ordered two hot chocolates," Alya said starting down at her Lady blog open on her phone. "I wonder who the other one was for." She wondered when she and Marinette sat down in their seats.

Marinette smiled at the memory of Chat bringing her hot chocolate the day before. His eyes were so big and proud like a child's who expected praise after doing something helpful. "I don't know," Marinette said. "Chat has his own life." Then the memory of kissing Chat surfaced in her mind. It was freezing outside, even with the hot chocolate she was a bit cold. But when Chat wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands rested on his chest, which vibrated under her fingertips as he purred. Then suddenly she wasn't cold anymore.

Marinette definitely wasn't cold now, the blush on her cheeks radiating through her entire body, making her burn up. It didn't help that at that exact moment Adrien and Nino decided to walk in. Adrien looked at Marinette and gave her a small wink, a cherry red blush burst even darker across her face. For a moment Marinette was worried that she would topple out of her chair.

"Hi, Marinette." Adrien said, raising a hand to say hello.

"Marinette smiled nervously, raising a shaking hand. "H-Hi, Adrien. You ready to turn in the project?" Marinette felt the guilt flood into her chest when she looked at the blonde boy in front of her. Every time she looked at Adrien Chat popped into her head. Marinette loved Adrien, but when she saw Chat, when she kissed Chat, that same feeling flooded her chest, and some times it was even stronger. She didn't want to love Chat Noir, but he made her so weak. She couldn't hold herself back when she was around him. When she saw him she felt like her knees were going to buckle under her and she would collapse. Right into the strong warm arms of the man she didn't want to love.

It was Adrien's voice that brought Marinette rapidly back to reality. "Yeah. I think we'll do well on it. Especially since you worked so hard on it." Adrien said, devouring the even darker blush that erupted on her face.

"L-Let me just get the papers." Marinette said, picking up her bag from the floor and rifling through it, The entire time having no idea that Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Adrien stared at the dark haired girl in front of him, Her blue eyes focused as she looked through her bag, Her hair in the same twin tales it always was. He flashed back to the first time he had kissed her. Really kissed her. Even though it was a cold night her shirt dipped below her shoulders, exposing the pale freckled skin that seemed to glisten in the moonlight, tempting him. Her damp hair wasn't pulled into the neat twin tails it was now. Her hair was loose, hanging a little below her shoulders, and when he kissed her, she had kissed him back so tenderly he had felt her warmth flow into him. It made his, what seemed like un-beating broken heart due to years of his fathers neglect, beat so hard, with such ferocity that he was afraid it would burst from his chest to reach and entangle with her own hear. And when she'd kissed him in the park...he couldn't even think straight, even though Marinette wasn't Ladybug...and even now as Adrien, over the past week and a half Marinette had become so comfortable around him. And it made him think, maybe...

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice cut through Adrien's thoughts like a sharpened knife. "Are you okay?" she asked. The concerned look on her face seemed to make Adrien remember he was in class.

"O-Oh yeah!" Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously trying to push back the blush that was threatening to burst over his face. Then he got thinking. "H-Hey Marinette? W-Would you like to, maybe, join me for lunch today?" Adrien asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. Marinette's eyes widened as she started stuttering uncontrollably, unsure of really how to answer this question. Adrien, noticing this, immediately took action.

"T-That is only if you want to of course. It's perfectly fine if you can't, I mean You're busy and-"

"Y-Yes." Marinette said, feeling like her knees were going to give out.

"What?" Adrien asked, shocked.

Marinette started at the blonde boy in front of her for a moment before giving a nervous, "Yes. I-I want to go to lunch with you...A-Adrien." Marinette had to say his name, just to make sure this was real. That this was really happening. The man of her dreams was asking her out to lunch!

Adrien was silent for a moment before a smile beamed across his face. "O-Okay." He said, his eyes shining. "Great!" and with that Adrien took the papers from Marinette's outstretched hand and spun around to go turn them into the teacher.

Alya leaned closer to her best friend and whispered. "D-Did he just ask you out? Did your crush just ask you out to lunch?" Alya asked in shock. Marinette just stared after Adrien, in just as much Shock as Alya.

"I-I think so." She said disbelievingly.

...

Adrien walked outside when the bell for the lunch break rang. It was cold when he walked outside. Marinette stood a ways in front of him, waiting patiently for him. When he looked at her, he was startled by how similar she looked to his Lady. She looked absolutely purrfect. Adrien smiled at the pun, then gave himself a moment to cringe at his all too Chat like behavior. God what was Marinette doing to him?

A memory entered Adrien's mind. Alya had said when all four of them had gone out to lunch at the same cafe they were going to today, that Marinette would make a good Ladybug. As he looked at Marinette he noticed her hair, her height, the way she stood, her frame. They were all identical to his Lady. Even their voices were similar when Marinette wasn't stuttering. The thoughts spun around in his head until Marinette happened to turn around and see Adrien. She raised her hand and shyly waved at the blonde boy. A dark blush was evident on Marinette's face and Adrien smiled at the effect he had on her.

"Hey," Adrien said, walking over to the dark haired girl waiting for him. "You ready to go?" He asked. Marinette shoved her hands in her coat pockets and smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" She said smiling at the boy in front of her. Adrien grinned at her and they began making their way toward the small cafe that was just down the street. Adrien walked close to Marinette, but slightly behind her, looking at her intently. Her breath came out as a pale mist from her lips. Her pink lips that he knew oh so well, that he'd had the pleasure of tasting more than once. Her cheeks were lightly dusted pink but Adrien couldn't tell if it was because of fluster or because of the cold.

Adrien was in love with Ladybug, he knew that. It was an undeniable fact, he was madly in love with Ladybug. But then he thought about the times he had kissed Marinette. That first time, when he had kissed her on the cheek he knew he wanted more. Marinette was intoxicating to him, in the same way Ladybug was. It was like she was catnip, and he was the cat, helpless to her touch. Could Marinette be his Lady?

Adrien was drawn out of his thoughts by Marinette's voice. Her hand linked around his arm tenderly, making a blush cross Adrien's face when she looked up at him, her eyes large and kind. "We're here." She said quietly. timidly. Adrien smiled and lead Marinette into the familiar cafe. Even if she wasn't his Lady, she was his princess.

Marinette said she could pay for herself this time, though Adrien was surprised when she hadn't fought him when he'd paid for both of them. He smiled, leading Marinette to a table and sitting across from her.

Marinette didn't know where her sudden courage came from when she linked her arm with Adrien's. But she was glad when he had welcomed her touch warmly. When he'd paid for both of them Marinette didn't argue, surprising him. But Marinette had already been through that experience and knew that there was nothing she could do to sway him.

When Marinette looked at Adrien from across the table, the sunlight shining in thorough the window next to them made his blonde hair sparkle and shine like gold. His eyes looked even greener than usual and melted her heart like it was ice in the middle of summer. The entire time they were at the cafe they hardly spoke, but it wasn't in the awkward uncomfortable way that it usually was. The entire time they were at the cafe Marinette couldn't take her eyes off Adrien, and his couldn't stray from her.

When the pair got up to leave, Adrien waved a goodbye to the man behind the counter. The man smiled and waved, giving a, "You two make a cute couple." Just before Adrien and Marinette reached the door to leave.

Marinette blushed. "Oh, w-we're not-" She started but was cut off by Adrien.

"Thank you." Adrien said, surprising the blushing girl next to him. The man behind the counter smiled again as the pair left the cafe.

Adrien linked their arms together, walking slowly, taking their time getting back to school. Marinette blushed, but didn't pull away. She felt comfortable, like this was how it was supposed to be. It wasn't until the cold hit her skin that she realized what was happening. It was snowing!

"It's snowing!" Marinette exclaimed, looking up at the sky. Pieces of snow landed onto Marinette's face making her smile grow wider. Adrien turned to look at the dark haired girl, his breath catching so suddenly in his throat it made him start coughing. Marinette stood in front of him, her eyes closed, her face turned toward the sky. Her cheeks were stained pink and pieces of snow caught and rested in her hair, small snow flakes landed on her thick black eye lashes. Adrien just stared at her, the only thought running through his mind was how utterly beautiful Marinette looked right at that moment, surrounded by the falling white snow. The blush on his face was so hot he was certain any snow that landed on him would evaporate instantly.

Chat sat on the roof of the building, looking over the bright landscape of Paris. The idea of the possibility of Marinette being Ladybug ran through is mind. He thought about all of the similarities between his Lady and his princess. They both had blue-black hair, tied into two perfect twin tails. They both had that adorable string of freckles running across the bridge of their nose. They had similar height and build. He had always noticed how in shape and muscular Marinette was (He actually found it kind of hot) but he'd always figured it was from going to the gym or something, not saving Paris on an all too frequent basis. But he couldn't make any conclusions yet.

Ladybug landed on the roof top silently. She saw Chat's ears perk up, making her smile considering they weren't even real. She walked up to Chat and sat down next to him dangling her legs over the edge of the roof top. She couldn't help but notice that Chat Noir looked lost in thought, and was startled when he spoke to her.

"So how was your day?" Chat asked, glancing over at the dark haired girl next to him. Chat looked so distracted when Ladybug looked at him.

"It was pretty good," Ladybug said, looking out over Paris. "I went to lunch with a friend." She said, choosing not to share how her best friend hassled her all day about how her "date" went with her crush.

Chat stopped. His lunch with Marinette flashed through his mind. Quickly he brushed it off. Ladybug had her own friends and life. Marinette wasn't the only girl in Paris who went to lunch with her friends.

"Really?" Chat asked. "Which friend?" He said, his voice sounded half curious, half terrified of the answer.

Ladybug looked over to her partner, a small smile gracing her pink lips. She looked back at the shining city in front of her. "Adrien Agreste."

Everything stopped. Chat stared at the dark haired girl in shock. 'What?' He asked himself. 'That means...' Chat had never known what people meant when they said they felt like they were about to pass out before that moment. He felt like he was going to be sick. Finally all of the pieces fit together.


	7. Chapter 6: Xmas Wishes and Silly Kitties

Adrien was scared that his heart was going to beat out of his chest and onto the hard floor. He paced back and forth in his bedroom, Plagg siting calmly on his bed admiring a plate of cheese next to him.

"I cant believe this!" Adrien began his rant. "She was right there the whole time. I saw her every day, I spoke to her every day!" Adrien said roughly running his shaking hands through his messily blonde hair. "Marinette was Ladybug the whole time and I never saw it." The blonde said out loud as if that was the only way he could confirm it to himself. The woman he loved was always just one seat away from him. "She was right in front of me."

"Technically she was right behind you." Plagg said abruptly, pulling Adrien from his internal reprimand. The blond shot the Kwami an icy glare. "Seriously," The Kwami started. "I'm surprised you never realized that Marinette was Ladybug a long time ago. Really kid they have the same hair color and style, eye color, voice, height, frame, and not to mention bravery to jump into dangerous situations on a whim. Did a red flag not go up when you dealt with the Evillustrator?" Plagg temporarily abandoned the plate of Camembert and arose to look at his charge. "Well here's this Akuma but where's Ladybug? No where to be seen but here's this girl who looks exactly like her, but there's no way there could be any relation. Nuh-Uh!" Plagg formed a dramatic 'X' with his short arms to further emphasize the Kwami's point.

"Honestly it was almost painful watching you miss the hints, I was almost tempted to tell you myself. Humans are so hard to understand, cheese is much less complicated."

Adrien was about to form his rebuttal against the cat when his eyes went wide. "Wait, you knew the entire time?!" Adrien asked angrily. Plagg looked at his charge like he was staring at an idiot.

"Of course I knew, I could sense Tikki with her every day." Plagg explained. Adrien stared at the black cat, irritated by this new bit of information.

"And you didn't say anything!?"

"I couldn't tell you Marinette was Ladybug, you had to figure it out yourself or she had to to tell you, Kwami's aren't aloud to expose either of the heroes, even if its to each other." Plagg explained. "Not to mention it wouldn't have been fair to Marinette for me to tell you."

Adrien just stared at his Kwami, reluctant to admit he had lost the debate. Instead he settled for, "Since when did you develop a Conscience?" Plagg scoffed.

"Need I remind you how many times I've helped you save Paris?" Plagg said as he floated back over to his beloved plate of cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes at the Kwami, walking over to his window and gazing out over Paris. Plagg was right, it would have been unfair to Marinette and selfish of him for Plagg to out Ladybug like that. After all, Ladybug had wanted to keep their identities a secret to protect them both, and he'd known that the entire time. That was the reason why he had never deliberately sought out Ladybug's identity. However now that he knew who Ladybug was, there was nothing to keep him from showing her who he really was. That was only fair right?

Adrien smiled as an idea formed in his mind. Yes he was going to tell Marinette who he really was. Of course he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it.

"Plagg we're going out." Adrien said. The black Kwami looked up from his plate of cheese. Adrien's smirk seemed to grow as he said, "Claws out!"

"But my Camembert!"

Marinette stared down at the text book sitting open on the floor in front of her. It was true that she had been getting better at Physics since she and Adrien really started developing their friendship, but that didn't mean she disliked physics any less. She was about ready to give p when a tap came from the hatch that lead up to her balcony.

When Chat opened the balcony door he was struck with the image of Marinette, settled on the floor with her blue-black hair tied up into a messy bun on top of her head. Strands of hair spidering down he neck to her shoulders, like water when it drips down a glass window after a heavy rain. The sweater she wore was dark blue with a green cat in a Christmas hat saying "Mew-ry Christmas." Chat smiled. He loved a good cat pun.

It was obvious that the sweater was too big for the small frame of the girl it hung off of. One sleeve of the sweater hung past her shoulder, exposing the freckled flesh underneath. But it wasn't any of these things that caused Chat Noir, the great Chat Noir, to truly lose his breath. It was when Marinette turned to gaze at him and their eyes met. Her blue ocean orbs that his grassy green eyes could never compare to in a million years. Chat felt his knees give way under him, causing him to fall from the once confident stance he held previously and land in a very conveniently placed pile of pillows from Marinette's bed. He wasn't used to seeing his Lady look so beautiful.

When Chat looked over to Marinette she had a hand over her mouth, muffled giggles erupted hysterically from behind it. Chat rolled over onto his stomach from his previous position on his back, grateful for how comfortable the pillows he had landed on were.

"What are you doing here, Chat? I have work to do, I can't entertain you and have you distract me." Marinette said.

"Oh?" Chat purred playfully. "And what is so very distracting about me?" Chat asked, loving the dark red blush that spread over Marinette's face. He could never get Ladybug to blush, but it was so easy with Marinette. It would take some time to get used to them being the same person. Marinette glared at the cat and turned around, opting to ignore him and go back to focusing on physics.

Chat was completely silent as he stood from the pile of pillows and made his way over to Marinette, quietly crouching behind her and looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"What are you working on?" Chat asked suddenly, startling Marinette, making her jump away from him. Marinette shot the cat a glare that if she had been Ladybug at the time would have worried him.

"Stop doing that!" Marinette shouted annoyed. Marinette looked up at Chat, her breath caught in her throat. His head was cocked to the side, almost like a curious child. The black cat ears that sat atop his head were perked up, and the moonlight that flooded in through Marinette's window made his blonde hair look like it was shining. Like little water droplets glistening in his golden locks. Marinette felt her face heat up and she turned away quickly. Chat's smile only grew wider.

Marinette sighed and stood up, still refusing to look Chat in the eye. "Well if you insist on staying here, then stay put, I'll be right back." Marinette said as she began walking toward the her bedroom door.

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Chat complained as Marinette reached for her door handle. She sighed, looking around before spotting something.

Marinette reached over and grabbed something round and light blue and tossed it toward the cat, easily caught by the blonde who just looked down at it.

Yarn?

"You're a cat, entertain yourself." Marinette said, walking out of the room. When she was gone Chat looked around at the room. It was different than what he was used to, it was warm and welcoming, unlike his cold and empty house. It was colorful and something he couldn't quite place, it was...it was...lived in.

Chat turned around and giggled at what he saw. Pictures of him, as Adrien. He walked closer to them. He recognized most of them, but there were a few that were so old they were really just vague memories. There were some really good ones though. Chat made a mental note to bring this up later.

Chat looked down at the ball of yarn in his hands. What did Marinette mean when she said he was a cat and to entertain himself? What the hell was he supposed to do with a ball of yarn?!

...

Marinette hadn't been gone ten minutes and when she walked into the room she nearly dropped the two cups in her hands at what she saw. There, in the middle of the room, was Chat Noir. He was laying on his back on the ground, blue yarn tangled around his body, binding his arms to his torso, and the yarn hung from the two black cat ears perched on his head, making his hair stand at odd angles.

"Oh my god!" Marinette exclaimed, beginning to laugh hysterically. "You really are a cat aren't you?" Chat growled half halfheartedly and tried to free himself, really only managing to entangle himself more.

"Okay," Marinette said still trying to calm a fit of giggles. She set the two cups on her desk and turned back to the cat. "Hang on, before you get yourself even more stuck, let me help you." Marinette, who was still giggling, walked over to Chat Noir and crouched down next to him, grabbing some yarn and un-knotting it from around his thin body.

Marinette heard the humming vibration before she felt it. She glanced down at the cat below her, he had a smug look across his face. Then she realized what it was.

"Are you seriously purring right now?!" Marinette said glaring at the blonde.

"I'm a cat don't judge." Chat said calmly, looking up at the irritated girl above him. "Not to mention this isn't the worst situation I've ever been in." Marinette rolled her eyes at the boy and pulled on another piece of string. Chat grinned, an idea surfacing. He yanked on the yarn, startling Marinette and causing her to fall forward, falling, of course, right on top of the boy below her, their noses barely centimeters apart.

The two stayed there in silence, just staring at each other, both too surprised to do anything. As Marinette stared at the cat boy under her, she started to notice subtle things that she hadn't before. Like how Chat's hair wasn't just straight yellow, it was yellow with strands of pale blonde and dark gold, maybe even hints of light brown mixed in. She noticed how his eyes were a vibrant green, tiny specks of gold mixed into them. They were hypnotizing, distracting, and the more Marinette looked at them, the more she was afraid that she would drown in them. And the more she didn't mind.

Marinette stopped thinking, stopped caring, it was like everything that was outside of their little bubble faded away, and it was just she and him. she reached up and brushed away several strands of hair that were blocking her view of the green orbs she adored so much. Before Marinette could think about it, before she could advise herself against it, her lips were on his, in a kiss that made her heart pound and her head spin.

Chat just sat there for a moment, shocked that she was kissing him. Sure, she'd kissed him at the park, but that was different. He hadn't known who she really was then, now he knew. She was his lady. He also knew that she knew exactly who he was. Her partner. And it was that fact alone that made this moment all that much sweeter.

Chat wrapped his arms around the small girl on top of him, so tight it was like he was trying to merge their bodies into one. Marinette was melting to his touch, she could practically feel steam rising from them, like she was fire, and he was the water that she couldn't live without. The water that destroyed her, but at the same time turned her into something new, something better.

Marinette ran her thin fingers across his skin, tracing the sharpness of his jaw. It was hard, stern and set. And it was oh so familiar. She entangled her fingers in his golden hair, pulling lightly before reluctantly pulling away.

Marinette was flushed, and Chat smiled at the effect he had on this work of art that was his princess. Marinette stood, much to Chat's dismay, he'd been enjoying that. Marinette walked over to her desk and once again picked up the two mugs. She walked back over to chat, who had since sat up and pulled any lingering yarn from himself. She extended one of the mugs toward him. She made sure to make Chat's plastic, since she leaned the consequences of giving him glass a long time ago. She should have figured though, since he was, indeed, a cat.

Chat jumped slightly at Marinette's offer. "What? Are you afraid a little hot chocolate?" Marinette asked. Hesitantly Chat reached forward and took the mug, graciously.

"Sorry," He said, surprisingly shy, which caught Marinette off guard. Since when had Chat ever been shy? "I'm just not really used to people being so nice to me." Chat said, taking sip from the cup.

"Well," Marinette said sitting next to the leather clad boy, their shoulders nearly touching. "I'm not people." She said. Chat didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know what it was about the statement, but something in it made him smile. "So what about home?"

"What?" Chat asked looking toward the girl.

"What about home? You say you're not used to people being so nice to you, but what about when you're at home?" Marinette asked. Chat looked down at his cup of hot cocoa. "If you don't want to talk you don't have to." Marinette said tapping her shoulder against Chat's.

"Um," Chat started, where was he supposed to begin. "Well my mom died when I was young, like five or six. And my father's not very present anyway. The closest thing I really have is Na-" Chat stopped himself. "Er, My dad's personal assistant."

Marinette looked at Chat. Assistant? Did that mean Chat came from money? For some reason that didn't surprise her, that image fit him. The laid back rich boy who grew up without a family.

"You grew up wealthy." Marinette said, it was really more of an observation than anything else.

"Yeah." Chat said, taking another sip of hot cocoa. "You could say my father is pretty well known." he paused for a second. "Well...really well known." Chat was going to give her as many hints as he could without blatantly saying that he was Adrien Agreste.

"My house is usually pretty empty." Chat said. "So its pretty weird to see people celebrating birthdays and Christmas because that wasn't something I was ever really allowed to do as a kid." Marinette jumped, staring at Chat like he had just revealed his identity to her.

"You don't celebrate Christmas?!" Marinette asked, louder than she had intended.

"Um," Chat said rather quietly. "No. I've never even really seen a Christmas movie." Marinette nearly slammed her mug on the floor.

"You've never seen a Chri-" Marinette started loudly. "Well we're fixing that right now."

"Marinette, we don't have-" Chat started before being abruptly cut off..

"No! We're doing this and we're doing it right." Marinette said, tossing a lot of pillows into the middle of the room. "We're building a pillow fort and watching Home Alone!"

Needless to say Chat had no say in what came afterward, not that he would have argued anyway. He was perfectly content with Marinette pressed against him, cuddling her back against his chest, his arms draped lazily across her waist and her head resting on his arm. Marinette smiled when she felt the familiar vibration of Chat's purring against her back. This was purrfect(DAMMIT CHAT!) blankets propped three feet above them supported by her endless collection of pillows that apparently wasn't so endless since they barely had any left for them. Not that she minded. Chat was her pillow right now.

...

By the time the movie ended Marinette was on the verge of passing out. Chat hadn't stopped purring through the entire thing, and she was glad that he was happy. After she had learned that Chat didn't really celebrate holidays she wanted to wrap him in a blanket and expose him to all of it all at once. She thought she knew him as Ladybug, but in reality, she didn't really know him at all.

It was the incessantly loud beeping that pulled Marinette from her thoughts. The beeping that made her heart drop.

"That's my cue." Chat said, lazily pulling his arms from across Marinette's waist, tenderly grazing his hand over her stomach and side, making a shiver run up her spine. Why did she suddenly feel these things for Chat. She had admitted to herself that part of her had always had feelings for him, but it had never been like this before. What was this? This was the same feeling she had when she was around Adrien.

"I have to leave before my princess sees my true face." Chat said, pulling Marinette from her thoughts. "Or should I say...My Lady."

Everything stopped. Marinette's eyes went wide, the shock clear on her features. Did he just say My Lady? But he only called Ladybug his Lady...did he...Marinette couldn't breathe. He knew!

Marinette stared up at Chat. What the hell was she supposed to say to something like _that_!? Her mind wasn't even working, how had he found out, how long has he known? Why was he telling her he knew now?

Before Marinette could think of anything to say, her mouth made the decision for her. "How...How long have you known?" great now she's definitely solidified his suspicions. Good job Marinette!

Chat stared at her, a kind smile on his face. "Not long." He said. "Actually figured it out fairly recently." Chat stated, he looked down at Marinette and crouched down to look at her. "And I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." Marinette looked up at the boy in front of her.

"If you know who I am," Marinette said, her confidence coming back slowly. "Isn't it only fair that I know who you are?"

Chat smiled. "All in good time," Chat said. "But I'll give you a hint." Marinette, now interested, gazed up at the boy in front of her.

Chat leaned close, centimeters from Marinette's lips, she could feel his breath against her warm skin. "I've been right in front of you the entire time." Chat said. He didn't give Marinette time to respond before smashing their lips together in a kiss that he had never given her before. It was hungry, Starving even. One hand went to the back of her neck, the other to her lower back, pulling her closer, flush against him. Marinette pulled at his shoulders, deciding he wasn't close enough. This kiss was forceful, but it made her mind do more than spin, it made her mind do flips. This was a kiss that she could get used to.

When Chat pulled away, Marinette tried to follow his lips, unfortunately when the two separated she was forced to back away. Chat pushed a piece of Marinettes hair behind her ear, admiring the dark red tint he'd caused on her cheeks, and her blue eyes seemed to bore into him.

Chat's ring beeped again, alerting the two that they didn't have much time at all. Chat kissed Marinette on the cheek once and made his way to the latter that lead to Marinette's balcony, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You'd better be back for Christmas you dumb cat." Marinette said. Chat turned to the girl behind him and smiled.

"Wouldn't mice it for the world." Chat said. He winked at her, and then he was gone. Marinette stared after him. He had discovered her identity, now it was her turn to discover his.


End file.
